


Marriage Talk

by MarkieWay



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, Boys In Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Give My Bias Mark What He Wants, I Love GOT7 More Than Anything, It’s A Drabble Because A Girl Can’t Write, M/M, Mentioned GOT7 Members, Mentioned Kim Yugyeom, Mentioned Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Mentioned Park Jinyoung (GOT7), That Girl Is Me, This Tag Needs More Fluff, Top Mark Tuan, Why Does Everyone Want To Marry Mark?, markson, short and sweet, tbh me too, vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Mark and Jackson talk after the recent Vlive. Fluff.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	Marriage Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something. My first something. It’s a Markson something because I was going through Markson and Markjin missing hours but I got Markjin content and now I’m giving myself Markson content. It’s 390 words, that’s a drabble.

After long day of dance practise, Mark was finally at home. He’d spent the day with his members, minus Jackson, preparing for their upcoming concert in Thailand. It felt nice to be with the boys after such a long time doing individual schedules like Jinyoung filming, Yugyeom in the US, Bambam in Thailand, Jaebeom and Youngjae doing their individual schedules and himself in China. But Jackson wasn’t there. He missed Jackson. Mark’s thoughts came to an abrupt end as he heard his phone ringing. It was Jackson, calling to FaceTime. 

It was midnight in South Korea, morning in New York, but Mark would never be too tired to talk to Jackson.

“Hey,” smiled Mark while getting comfortable in bed, “How’s New York? Did you do anything today?”

They chatted for a while, just idly. It was simple conversation. They both talked about what they did in the day, how they missed each other and wished they were together but Mark could sense something was on Jackson’s mind. That soon became clear. “So,” Jackson paused, “I watched your VLive today. With Jinyoung.”

Mark laughed. Jackson was pouting in the cute way that he does, why wouldn’t Mark laugh?

“Hyung!” Jackson whined, “Why is everyone always asking to marry you that’s not fair. The fans asked you through Bambam last year at the fan meeting AND they asked Yugyeom through VLive AND today? They asked JINYOUNG in the VLIVE!”

Jackson was only slightly joking. He really was concerned why everyone wanted to marry Mark. It’s not like he was the only member, why Mark? The fans can’t have Mark, Jackson was very insistent on that.

“Everyone, you say, is asking me to marry them but one day, I’ll be the one proposing to you.” Mark smiled softly. 

Mark’s words made Jackson blush. He was going redder by the second. “Okay!” Jackson yelled before hanging up, “Bye! I love you! Goodnight!” 

It wasn’t like Jackson to do that but sometimes he could be really cute. Mark sent a quick text, ‘I’m going to sleep now, have a good day. I love you too.’ 

What could be better than being with the one you love? Mark was missing him more now but knowing their reunion would be much sweeter, he went to sleep with a smile on his face and his heart much lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> However you feel, please let me know in the comments. I may come back and write when something comes to mind.


End file.
